kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 16
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie es bei einem sechsjährigen Mädchen zu Hause aussieht, wenn die Eltern nicht da sind? Richtig - wie bei Hempels unterm Sofa. Davon könnt ihr euch heute sogar persönlich überzeugen, denn in diesem schmackhaften sechzehnten Walkthrough-Kapitel, das ich euch hier zusammenkoche, besuchen wir Eikos Heimat und nehmen sogar noch an einem Kochkurs teil *.* WasZidanesofüreinTypistundso. Wenn wir den Kondeya Pata - Bergweg verlassen haben, finden wir uns auf der Lucil-Ebene wieder. Lasst ihr euren Blick nach Norden schweifen, könnt ihr eine Ruine am Meer sehen - die ist unser nächstes Ziel. Zumindest offiziell. Vorher durchstreifen wir lieber die Wälder nordöstlich davon nach meinem absoluten Lieblings-Phantom ^^ thumb|Die Kleine lebt in einem Schutthaufen... Danach könnt ihr euch ruhigen Gewissens der Ruine widmen - dies ist Madain Sari, Eikos Zuhause, in dem sie ihre Gäste, allen voran Zidane, herzlich willkommen heißt. Lili fragt sich, was hier wohl passiert sein könnte, als plötzlich ein Haufen Mogrys auftauchen, die alle hier mit Eiko leben. Glücklicherweise ist auch Mogu dabei, und nun können wir auch deutlich sehen, was Quina im letzten Kapitel mit ihrer Farbe meinte: Normalerweise haben Mogrys einen rotem Bommel auf dem Kopf, aber Mogus hat so ein schönes Gelborange. Darüber hinaus kann sie scheinbar nicht so sprechen wie ihre Artgenossen, da sie ausschließlich „kupo“ sagt. Kurzum: Mogu lebt, Göre ist happy ^^ Das Balg führt uns zu einem Platz mit einem Brunnen, wo wir sehen, wie Mogu auf Hosentaschengröße schrumpft und sich in Eikos Kleidung versteckt. Dann knöpft diese sich Zidane vor, der gar nicht so recht weiß, wie ihm geschieht... Zidane kann einem schon leidtun... Während dieses Gespräches saß Lili geistesabwesend daneben, weshalb er sich irgendwie Sorgen macht... Auf mich wirkt es eher so, als wolle er um jeden Preis das Gespräch mit Eiko beenden (was ich nur zu gut nachvollziehen kann). Eiko fragt dann, ob irgendwas zwischen ihm und Lili läuft, aber Zidane druckst irgendwie rum und sagt dann, er und die Prinzessin seien Kameraden. „Kameraden“. Also, ICH gehe mit Kameraden in die Kneipe und trink mit ihnen ein Bier. Aber er ist halt ein Vollidiot, was will man da machen *seufz* Dann kommt einer von Eikos Hausmogrys angerannt und sagt, dass alles aufgeräumt sei. Wenn Gäste kommen, muss schließlich alles hergerichtet sein, und wofür hält man sich schon eine Horde Mogrys. Das Balg jedenfalls kündigt nun an, etwas Leckeres für Zidane, Lili und Vivi zu kochen, und in der Zeit können wir uns etwas in den Ruinen umsehen. Oder uns das ATE Was Vivi fühlt ansehen, in dem Vivi über das Leben und den Tod nachdenkt... Schaut nun hinter dem Brunnen nach, um Libra zu finden (Stellatio Nr. 7/12). Geht ihr dann nach rechts weiter, könnt ihr euch das ATE Was Lili fühlt ansehen, in dem Lili über die Esper und die Bestia grübelt. Sie stellt dabei fest, dass ihr, obwohl sie zunächst Angst vor der Beschwörungsmagie hatte, seit der Bestiaextraktion etwas fehlt. Schließlich fragt sie sich, warum sie plötzlich über all das nachdenkt... Wenn ihr nun den Mogry rechts ansprecht, wird er euch nicht weiterlassen, weshalb Zidane verwundert fragt, wieso er denn hinter ihm rumlaufen darf. Da sehen wir Quina, der irgendwie auf den Mauern herumrennt, von dort runter und schließlich in ein Flüsschen springt. Ich hab euch ja gesagt, dass wir ihn nicht wirklich vermissen werden xD Lauft dann zurück zum Brunnen und freut euch auf das ATE Was Eiko fühlt. Keine Widerrede, wir gucken das jetzt ._. Das Balg hat sich vorgenommen, Zidane mit ihren Kochkünsten zu verführen, da sie mitgekriegt hat, dass es zwischen ihm und Lili wohl noch nicht so recht läuft. Eiko kann so nervtötend sein, aber das finde ich echt niedlich ^^ Es soll Kartoffeleintopf mit frischem Fisch geben... Ob das was wird? Nun, liebe Leute, das hängt ganz von euch ab! Es gilt nun nämlich, Eiko und ihren Mogrys bei der perfekten Zubereitung dieses Gerichtes zu helfen. Wichtig für die spätere Story ist die ganze Aktion zwar nicht, aber je nachdem, was ihr so macht, wird das Tischgespräch anders aussehen. Für das perfekte Dinner lasst ihr Chimomo angeln, während Mocha die Kartoffeln holt und Mogel als Eikos persönlicher Sklave in der Küche bleibt. Dann könnt ihr auch schon mit dem Kochen loslegen! Oder auch nicht, denn jetzt ist das ATE zuende ._. Lauft nach links, wo ihr auf den immer noch grübelnden Vivi trefft. Lasst ihn aber lieber in Ruhe und geht lieber ins Haus rein. Oder versucht es zumindest, denn ihr werdet vom Mogry Morison am Eintritt gehindert. Dafür werdet ihr eingeladen, euch die Wandgemälde von Madain Sari anzusehen. Na, wenn das mal nichts ist! Folgt Morison - schaut euch währenddessen das ATE an, wenn ihr mögt, ich komme später darauf zu sprechen - bis zu den Wandgemälden, wo Zidane erfährt, dass diese für das Volk der Esper heilig sind. Aufgrund dessen möchte er Lili dazuholen, da sie ja nun auch Bestia beschwören kann. Lauft also bis zum Eingang der Ruinen, quatscht dort Lili an und nehmt sie mit zu den Gemälden. Dort sind sämtliche den Espern bekannte Bestia aufgemalt, um das Wissen über diese für die Nachwelt festzuhalten. Lili möchte sich hier noch etwas umsehen, und wir verkrümeln uns wieder. Vorher könnt ihr aber noch Morison anquatschen, um etwas Hintergrundwissen über die Esper zu bekommen. Das perfekte Dinner - Diese Woche in Madain Sari! Nun aber schauen wir uns das ATE Eiko beim Kochen an. Eikos Haussklave soll so viel Wasser holen, dass man daraus genug Eintopf für alle kochen kann. Es gibt zehn Mäuler zu stopfen, außerdem könnte es ja unerwarteten Besuch geben ;-) Daher holt ihr Wasser für elf Personen. Die Berg-Juckzirpen sind für Spaß bei Tisch klasse, haben aber nichts beim perfekten Dinner zu suchen. Dann meldet sich euer angelnder Sklave zu Wort, er habe einen richtig dicken Brocken an der Schnur. Lasst alles stehen und liegen und helft ihm, den Brocken aus dem Wasser zu holen! In Eiko beim Kochen Teil 2 seht ihr schließlich, was das Meer da hervorgebracht hat... Ja, Quina hat ja so UNGLAUBLICH viel Ähnlichkeit mit Kuja... ... ...wie der wohl in Quinas Schürze aussehen würde...? Ähhh... Jedenfalls stellt Quina sich nun vor, wobei Eiko sich erinnert, diesen merkwürdigen Typen schon einmal am Kondeya Pata - Bergweg getroffen zu haben, weshalb sie vorsichtshalber Mogu vor ihm warnt... Als Quina Essen riecht, stürmt er zum Herd und stellt fest, dass das Feuer zu schwach ist. Eiko denkt, dass das eine super Gelegenheit ist, mal einen Experten das Essen beurteilen zu lassen, weshalb ihr Quina nun kosten lassen dürft. Er wird euch loben, wenn ihr zuvor Wasser für elf Leute geholt habt, und dann anmerken, dass der Herd zu wenig Power hat, als dass man damit für mehr als neun Leute kochen könnte. So ein Mist D: Doch Quina hat die rettende Idee: Vivis Feuer! Endlich darf er wieder außerhalb von Kämpfen kokeln! Nach dem ATE geht ihr wieder dorthin, wo ihr Vivi getroffen habt, und sprecht dort mit Mogu. Sie lässt euch nun ins Haus, sodass der Festschmaus beginnen kann. Habt ihr beim Kochen rumgepfuscht, seht ihr nun lustige Szenen über das versaute Essen xD Dabei fragt Zidane aber auch, wo denn die restlichen Esper sind, denn außer Eiko haben wir bisher ja noch keine gesehen. Das liegt schlicht daran, dass sie die einzige noch lebende ist... Dennoch bestreitet sie, einsam zu sein, da sie ja die ganzen Sklaven Mogrys um sich herum hat. Eiko erzählt weiterhin, dass Madain Sari vor zehn Jahren durch eine Naturkatastrophe zerstört wurde, sie das Dorf aber erst verlassen darf, wenn sie 16 Jahre alt ist und sie eine seelische Verbindung mit einer Bestia eingegangen ist. Dazu kann sie durch ihr Horn mit ihren Bestia kommunizieren, versteht aber nicht, wie die ungehörnte Lili das mit ihren Beschwörungen anstellt. Tja, gute Frage, aber das Prinzesschen antwortet nicht. Auch gut. Nach dem Essen will Eiko endlich die Wahrheit erfahren: Hat sie Zidane mit ihrem hausgemachten Kartoffeleintopf und dem gebratenen Frischfisch um den Finger wickeln können? Offenbar nicht so wirklich, denn anstatt dem Balg um den Hals zu fallen, gibt er ihr einen Korb und verkündet, immer noch ein paar Fragen an Eiko zu haben. Aber so eine Abfuhr lässt sich die kleine Göre nicht einfach so bieten: Und zur Strafe müsst ihr jetzt beim Abräumen helfen. Plündert aber vorher die beiden Schatztruhen mit einem Jadestein und einer Phönixdaune aus. Schnappt euch nun den Kartoffeltopf und bewegt euch gaaanz nach vorne, um euch seinen Inhalt mal aus der Nähe anzusehen. Diesen kackbraunen Matsch da haben die wirklich gegessen... und es hat ihnen sogar gut geschmeckt! Perverslinge. Geht dann nach links in die Küche und sprecht Eiko an, um den Topf wieder abzustellen. Zidane fragt das Balg nun nach dem Baum Iifars, der ja unser eigentliches Ziel war, bevor wir über die Göre gestolpert sind. Sie erzählt uns, dass der Baum durch eine Bestia versiegelt ist, da die Esper dort andere, falsch beschworene Bestia gebannt haben. Könnt ihr euch wieder frei bewegen, geht ihr nach links, um am Tisch die Kaffeesorte Schibo zu finden. Damit solltet ihr jetzt zwei haben :) Danach sprecht ihr Eiko erneut an und fragt sie, ob sie das Siegel nicht brechen könnte, was sie jedoch vehement verneint. Und nun...? Wenn ihr rausgehen wollt, überfällt euch der Haussklave Mogel und rät euch, ein wenig zu pennen. Rennt noch ein wenig rum, wenn es euch Spaß macht, aber wenn ihr den Rat befolgt, geht die Story weiter. Wobei... was jetzt kommt, ist ziemlich weird, darauf könnte man auch verzichten. Zidane kann nicht schlafen und verlässt deshalb das Haus, wo er auf den ebenfalls schlaflosen Vivi trifft. Der Kleine ist immer noch ganz konfus vom vielen Nachdenken, weshalb Zidane ihm viele gute Ratschläge gibt. Eiko belauscht das Gespräch und ist total hin und weg von Monkeyman, der ganz offensichtlich auch einfühlsam sein kann, anstatt nur auf dicke Hose zu machen. Welche Frau wünscht sich sowas nicht? Was danach kommt, sollte Eiko aber besser nicht belauschen, wenn sie nicht will, dass ihr Bild vom Traumprinzen Zidane zerstört wird... sie tut es aber. Selbst schuld. Er lädt Vivi nun zu einem Ritual ein, das „wahre Männer“ als Zeichen ihrer Freundschaft vollziehen. Eiko hört es tröpfeln und tut genau das Richtige, als sie kopfschüttelnd wegrennt! Das ach so tolle Ritual besteht nämlich darin, dass Affe und Mütze schlicht ins Meer pinkeln... Ich werde nie wieder Fisch aus Madain Sari essen. Am nächsten Morgen stehen Zidane, Vivi und Lili am Eingang von Madain Sari und wollen zum Baum Iifars aufbrechen. Lili erwähnt dabei, dass sie unbedingt wieder hierher zurückkehren will, um sich die Wandgemälde weiter anzuschauen. Ist gebongt, Puppe. Quina dagegen wird uns wohl nicht zum Iifar-Baum begleiten und stattdessen angeln. An seiner Stelle würde ich mir das ja zwei-, fünf- oder achtmal überlegen. Dann kommt Eiko dazu und schließt sich uns für ein Weilchen an. Das ist auch gut so, denn ohne sie kommen wir ja nicht am Siegel des Baumes vorbei. So machen wir uns also wieder zu viert auf dem Weg. Vorher könnt ihr aber noch bei Morison einkaufen gehen. An Rüstzeug hat er nichts, was ihr nicht schon habt, aber wenn ihr Heilitems braucht, seid ihr hier richtig. Wenn man den Baum vor lauter Wald nicht sieht Was wir von jetzt an bis zum Ende von CD 2 machen, ist echt das Dümmste im ganzen Spiel. Normalerweise greife ich so wenig wie nur irgendwie möglich vor, da auch ich jedem, der mich spoilert, am liebsten den Kopf abreißen würde, aber ich muss gerade meinen Frust über das nun Folgende loswerden. Wir latschen jetzt von Madain Sari zum Baum Iifars, rennen dann wieder zurück zu den Ruinen und kehren danach wieder zum Baum zurück! Was soll der Quark? Square, warum hasst du mich so? D: Okay, Flüstergras. Atme tief ein... und wieder aus. Und dann gehen wir zum Bergweg, bis wir da ankommen, wo wir gegen den Berghünen gekämpft haben, und dort nach links. Wir sind nun in einem Gebiet, das den wunderschönen Namen „Puare-Großebene“ trägt. Auch hier werdet ihr keinen neuen Feinden begegnen, aber im Wald direkt links des Ausganges warten ein paar AP darauf, von euch abgeholt zu werden :) thumb|left|Wer den [[Cleyrabaum schon groß fand, staunt jetzt Bauklötze.]] Latscht nun in westliche Richtung, um auf diesen majestätischen Baum loszugehen, der inmitten eines urwaldartigen Gebietes steht... Das erste, was euch hier auffallen sollte, ist der umheimlich dichte Nebel. Seltsam, oder? Sonst habt ihr auf dem gesamten Äußeren Kontinent kein bisschen Nebel gesehen. Die Orklinge denken ja sogar, dass Nebel etwas zu Essen sein könnte! Aber hier sieht man die Hand vor Augen nicht. Was könnte wohl der Grund dafür sein? Richtig: der Baum Iifars strömt den Nebel aus! Aber wieso verbreitet er sich nur auf einem Kontinent...? Als Zidane weiterlaufen will, knallt er gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer. Das ist das Siegel, von dem Eiko gesprochen hat, und wegen dem sie auch mit uns gekommen ist. Ihr könnt nun mit Zidane lustige Dinge ausprobieren, um das Siegel mit Gewalt zu brechen, aber so wirklich funktionieren tut es nicht. Und weil er recht hat, ist nun Eiko an der Reihe. Da es eine Bestia ist, die den Baum versiegelt, ruft sie diese einfach mit einem irre langen, aber völlig sinnfreien Zauberspruch, der das Siegel bricht und dem Balg einen Rubin einbringt, mit dem sie nun Karfunkel beschwören kann. Nun wollen wir aber mal. Ihr werdet von nun an auf zahlreiche untote Gegner stoßen, weshalb Zidane mit der Hilfs-Ability Weihrauch gut bedient ist. Außerdem empfiehlt sich Götterspeise, da die Todesweide gerne mal mit dem Gips-Zauber kontert. Lauft durch den Wald, der dem Baum umgibt... und der sich als der Baum selbst herausstellt! Nix Wald, das hier ist ein einziger vermaledeiter Baum, der mal eben noch ein ganzes Stück größer ist als Lindblum! Dafür habt ihr einen sich zwar schlängelnden, aber von Abzweigungen freien Weg, den ihr einfach entlanglatscht, bis ihr auf einen Mogry trefft. Nutzt ihn, denn dies ist die letzte Speichermöglichkeit vor dem nächsten Bosskampf. Auch wenn der keine große Sache sein wird >D Weiter hinten findet ihr nun eine rätselhafte Plattform. Ist das nicht total seltsam, ausgerechnet hier so eine merkwürdige Vorrichtung zu finden? Zidane klopft einfach mal auf die Plattform in der Mitte - merkt euch mal das Dreieck, das auf ihr abgebildet ist ^^ -, als diese plötzlich kurz aufleuchtet! What the...? Steigt nun drauf, und das Ding wird sich einfach absenken! Zidane springt aber schnell wieder hoch, denn wer weiß, wo er sonst landet? Als dann auch die Plattform wieder hochkommt, beschließt eure Bande, nun gemeinsam ganz runter zu fahren. Ihr werdet an einem ziemlich hässlichen Ort ankommen, der irgendwie, naja, tot aussieht. Darum rennen hier wohl auch die ganzen Zombies rum. Auch hier habt ihr einen relativ linearen Weg, aber da es hier auch Schätze gibt, werden wir nicht mal eben stumpf runterrennen. Auf dem ersten Screen gibt’s noch nichts zu holen, auf dem zweiten dagegen kommt ihr an zwei sehr kurzen Abzweigungen vorbei. An der zweiten findet ihr einen Schalter, den ihr betätigen müsst, um an der ersten eine Truhe mit einer Phönixfeder zu finden. Lauft ein kleines Stück weiter, um an einer weiteren Truhe mit einer Hi-Potion vorbeizukommen. Kommt ihr dann auf dem dritten Screen an, werdet ihr feststellen, dass dieser Ort echt immer hässlicher wird ._. Rennt runter, bis ihr an einer Abzweigung nach links könnt, um dort rechts eine Lamiaflöte für das Balg und weiter links ein Allheilmittel abzustauben. Kehrt dann auf den Hauptweg zurück und lauft weiter, bis ihr eine echte Überraschung entdeckt. Hier leuchtet nämlich alles in einem kräftigen, lebendigen Grün, was in einem krassen Gegensatz zu den letzten drei Gebieten steht. Merkwürdigerweise kommt das grüne Licht von unten... Eiko fällt außerdem eine weitere Plattform auf, die sich jedoch nicht bewegt hat, als sie sich alleine draufgestellt hat. Wieso tut die auch sowas Dummes? Wer weiß, was für Ungeheuer da unten auf uns warten! Wobei, mit den Zombies wäre die kleine Weißmagierin locker fertig geworden. Jedenfalls stellen sich nun wieder alle zusammen drauf, um weiter nach unten zu rauschen, und hier fällt auf, dass diese Plattformen hier erst dann reagieren, wenn Zidane sich draufstellt. Es wird jedoch noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis ihr den Grund dafür erfahrt, nämlich noch neun Kapitel, um genau zu sein >D Auf dem langen Weg nach unten fragt Lili sich, was sie unten wohl erwartet. Eiko fragt Mogu dies, die die Anwesenheit zahlreicher Lebewesen spürt. Die Prinzessin vermutet, dass es Kujas Schergen sein könnten. Ob der Vogel wohl was mit dem Nebel zu tun hat? Da werden wir erstmal von Zombies gestört. Wir haben ja auch sonst nichts Besseres zu tun, als Zombies kaputtzuhauen. Nach dem Kampf grübelt unsere Gruppe noch etwas über den Nebel, als Lili bemerkt, dass Vivi mal wieder mit den Gedanken ganz woanders ist. Sprecht ihn an, und er kommt auf die Fabrik in Dali zu sprechen, wo die Schwarzmagier hergestellt wurden. Auch dort wurde Nebel verwendet... Das wird ja immer mysteriöser hier! Doch bevor wir großartig darüber nachdenken können, werden wir schon wieder gestört, diesmal von einem Zombiedrachen. Habt ihr auch ihn niedergeengelt, seid ihr endlich ganz unten angekommen. Merkwürdigerweise seht ihr hier kein Lebewesen, obwohl Mogu deutlich deren Anwesenheit gespürt habt. Aber nun können Zidane und Lili es auch spüren. Ein schräger Ort. Wenn ihr Lili ansprecht, wird sie bemerken, dass der Baum Iifars irgendwie mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer Maschine hat als mit einem echten Baum... Lauft dann die Treppe runter, um links davon eine Truhe mit einem Elixier zu finden. Wenn ihr an Vivi und Eiko vorbeilauft, könnt ihr außerdem hinter dem Baumstamm eine Brigandine finden. Wenn ihr wollt, sprecht noch Eiko an, um euch auf einen, äh, „Flirt“ von ihr einzulassen, wenn nicht, sucht ihr ganz links nach einem !. Zidane wird feststellen, dass keine Sau hier ist. Kein Kuja, kein Scherge, überhaupt niemand, der irgendwie böse sein könnte. Nichtmal ein Sephiroth. Wo der doch sonst immer und überall aufkreuzt. Naja, oder auch nicht. Nicht mal Aerith hat er selber abgestochen. Fauler Sack. Plötzlich verkündet Mogu durch Eiko, dass von oben etwas kommt. Lili soll sofort zu den anderen nach unten kommen, jedoch gibt es ein Erdbeben und sie stolpert. Doch ihr lasst ihren tollkühnen Helden Zidane flugs zu ihr eilen, damit beide gemeinsam nach unten gehen. Dort angekommen, taucht auf einmal ein hässliches Vieh auf... das sich erstmal darüber wundert, dass ihr nicht Kuja seid. Man, der Typ ist heute aber echt heißbegehrt. Danach gibt es eine Menge bla bla und schwall schwall, bei dem wir erfahren, dass der Nebel ein Abfallprodukt des Baumes ist, der irgendwie zu unserem Heimkontinent geleitet wird, um die dortige Zivilisation zu zerstören. Ansonsten gibt es kaum etwas Neues, weshalb ich Lilis Erstaunen über die Tatsache, dass Kuja für die Fabrik in Dali verantwortlich ist, absolut nicht verstehe. DAS sollte doch inzwischen echt jeder gemerkt haben. Am Ende ist das Teil aber noch dämlicher und verrät uns, dass kein neuer Nebel mehr entsteht, wenn wir ihn kaputthauen. Ähm... ich sehe das mal als Einladung zum Draufkloppen! Ähm... fragt mich bitte nicht, von welchen Hosen Zidane da gerade spricht o.O Danach müsst ihr schnell von hier verschwinden, was aber zum Glück automatisch vonstatten geht. Ihr bekommt dann eine richtig tolle FMV-Szene zu sehen, in der sich überall der ganze Nebel verzieht. Juchee! Vivi grübelt immer noch vor sich hin, diesmal darüber, ob er richtig gehandelt hat. Schließlich können ohne neuen Nebel auch keine neuen Schwarzmagier mehr hergestellt werden, was ihn zum einem Angehörigen einer aussterbenden Rasse macht. Wenn man Schwarzmagier denn als Rasse bezeichnen möchte, einige sind nämlich der Meinung, dass sie ja nur irgendein Mittel zum Zweck seien. Solche Idioten. Zum Glück kann Eiko ihm gut zureden, als plötzlich einer von ihren Sklaven auftaucht und verkündet, dass Madain Saris Dorfschatz geklaut wurde! Eiko will alleine zurückeilen, während der Rest am Baum Iifars auf Kuja wartet, aber Zidane kann doch so ein kleines Balg nicht alleine irgendwo rumlaufen lassen. Also zurück nach Madain Sari *zähneknirsch* Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Ruins Of Madain Sari *Iifa Tree ;Außerdem... *FFVIII - Lunatic Pandora « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)